The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package using a Low Temperature Cofired Ceramic (LTCC) technology.
Recently, technologies of miniaturization and high-performance are required to realize electronic products. To implement the miniaturization and high-performance, demands on lamination technologies for packaging various integrated circuit and passive elements in one module using a system-in-package process are increasing.
LTCC technologies may be defined as technologies of manufacturing a multi-chip module, in which internal electrodes and passive elements are printed on a plurality of green sheet layers mainly formed of glass-ceramic materials to implement a desired circuit, and respective layers are stacked and cofired.
LTCC technologies may realize circuit boards and complex modules having high functionality and high reliability. In its early stages, LTCC technologies were expected to be developed and distributed for various purposes, but were limitedly used only in fields such as super computer or aerospace requiring special reliability. Also, LTCC technology market has not been expanded as expected due to typical resin multi-layered substrates. However, recently, as the mobile communication market is explosively expanded, LTCC technologies are used as the most powerful means to realize miniaturization, cost reduction, high-functionality of a high-frequency analog circuit.
Typical ceramic multi-layer substrates formed of alumina require a high-firing temperature, whereas LTCC technologies enable lower-temperature firing by adding glass-based materials. By lowering the firing temperature, high conductive metals having economical efficiencies and low melting points may be used as materials for interlayer interconnection. Also, LTCC technologies have an advantage of implementing an originally-designed circuit as it is by inhibiting contraction of a green sheet in x- or y-axis direction.
LTCC technologies are used for products such as power amplifier modules, automotive engine control units (ECUs), band pass filters, micro antennas, and wireless interfaces such as mobile phones, thereby producing products of high frequency, high reliability, low cost, miniaturization, and low power consumption.